


If you suddenly and unexpectedly feel joy,  don’t hesitate. Give in to it.

by Distantdreamer89



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantdreamer89/pseuds/Distantdreamer89
Summary: A little story of timothee and armie following on from the success of cmbyn.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	If you suddenly and unexpectedly feel joy,  don’t hesitate. Give in to it.

If you suddenly and unexpectedly feel joy,  
don’t hesitate. Give in to it. 

Armie couldn’t help the smile that grew as he watched Timmy enthusing to the reporter, his arms gesturing widely, his smile all at once confident and self-deprecating. It was in moments like these when Timmy looked so open and care free that Armie would feel the need to reach out and touch, a hand gripping a shoulder, knee, arm whichever part was closest. He craved that contact. Knew that Timmy did too. Their time in Crema had been a dream, secluded from the rest of the world and prying eyes, they had given in to their urges as hands, bodies had been given free rein to succumb to the primal want that manifested itself between them. 

“Yeah, like, Armie is just the greatest guy, you know..... we’re like brothers, I wouldn’t change it for the world” Timmy finished by reaching over and giving Armie a slap on the chest, Armie rolled his eyes good naturedly fighting the urge to grab the offending hand and hold it to his chest, the reporter laughed delightedly at their comradery and just like that their last interview was over. 

Armie stood shaking hands with the interviewer, holding back as Timmy did the same before they both made their way out shoulders knocking into each other as they walked, 

“You’re going out with your family tonight, right?” Armie questioned, his head ducked towards Tim 

“Yeeahh, we’re going to that Italian place two blocks away from the hotel, you’re coming too right??” Timmy replied, big eyes looking up at Armie, glinting mischievously. 

“I wasn’t aware I was invited, look I don’t want to intrude, you enjoy your family time, yeah?” Armie replied 

“Shut the fuck up man, of course you’re invited, seriously I think my mum would adopt you if she could” Armie snorted laughter as Timmy continued “She’s asked after you like a thousand times, honestly I think she’s more excited to see you than me. Please you gotta come” 

Armie threw an arm around Timmys shoulders, reveling in closeness as he murmured his agreement “sure, sure, if it means that much of course I will” He pulled his arm back regretfully, aware of the public space around them, but not before whispering in Timmy’s ear “as long as you promise I get you all to myself later tonight” 

Timmy’s cheeks flushed and he stumbled a bit before letting out a breathy “duuddeee” His eyes darting around before adding an embarrassed “you know I’m all yours later”. 

A smug look threatened to spill over Armies face but he managed to hold it back as he moved a more respectful distance from Timmy as they stepped out onto the street where a couple of cars waited to take each of them to their respective hotels. “I’ll give you a call when we’re leaving, around 8ish” Timmy called back to Armie who raised a hand in acknowledgement before sliding into the back of the car as they pulled off and headed to the hotel. Timmy’s family were staying in a separate hotel to which Timmy was headed now. Much to the disappointment of Armie who would have liked a few extra hours of alone time. But he could wait until tonight. Let it not be said that Armie Hammer wasn’t patient. 

Unfortunately, these extra hours gave him a sense guilt at how he should be spending his free time. He hadn’t spoken to Liz yet and knew he should call her. Things had been a bit frosty between them and he wasn’t looking forward to the awkward conversation that would ensue. Was it a bit insensitive of him to say that the filming in Crema (and time spent with Timmy) had been the best year of his life? Quite possibly. Was his wife slightly pissed off at him for it? Undoubtedly. But had he meant it? 100%. Shit. His closeness to timmy was a source of jealously and resentment for his wife. The press tour and constant time spent with Timmy adding extra strain onto an already overloaded marriage. He was trying though, trying to keep up appearances, trying to make it work. He adored his wife, he loved his kids to the moon and back, but he couldn’t give up Timmy. So, if that meant he had to lie to Liz, then he would. He would keep lying his whole damn life as long as he could continue to feel those soft hands on his skin, those lips upon his, curls under his hands. 

Heaving an annoyed sigh at himself he sat on the bed in the hotel and pulled his phone out, thumb hovering over the call button next to his wife's name. “push it.....just push the button...... come on Armie you got this call your damn wife already..” His thumb descended to the screen ready just as it went black from being inactive for too long. Another put upon sigh heaved its way out as he entered his pin and finally pressed the call button. 

With a click the call connected and Armie was greeted by the sound of crying and a harrassed voice 

“Hi, Look, now’s not great, Hops no! put that down... jesus” Liz’s voice faded and he heard the muffled sound of parent and child trying to communicate and knew a lost cause when he heard one. 

“Liz, babe” Armie continued when Liz had managed to get back to the phone and the screaming had died down. “I just wanted to touch base, I’m going out to dinner with Tim’s parents tonight so won’t get chance to call you after” 

A brief silence met this, the kind of silence that could generally be referred to as stony rather than contemplative. “Liz...” 

“Gosh thanks for ringing to let me know you haven’t go the time for me, really good of you to do that” Liz’s voice remained low but the tone was sharp. 

“I’m sorry....” Armie began. 

“Save it, I’ve got our children to look after, incase you’d forgotten whilst you’ve been busy entertaining your boy toy” 

Liz’s scathing tone made him wince “please, Liz, don’t bring Timmy into this again, I’ve told you it’s nothing like it” 

A pause followed by a deep sigh came from the other end of the phone “Baby, I’m sorry, I’m stressed and I miss you. This is so hard. Just call me when you can ok?” 

Armie closed his eyes, throat tight as he replied “Don’t apologise love, I love you, I promise it’ll get better. Give Hop and Ford big kisses from me yeah?” 

“Sure, of course, we’ll facetime tomorrow” Before Armie could reply his wife hung up. He dragged a hand down his face before standing and going for a shower, determined to let the hot water soothe his tension before meeting Timmy’s family later, hopefully he could wash the stench of guilt off too. 

Armie exited the shower in a cloud of steam, towel slung low on his hips, hair dripping steadily onto his shoulders his phone was blinking silently informing him of a missed call and a message. Opening it up he saw it was Timmy, a quick “sorry I missed you” followed by a time and place to meet along with the signature “be there or be square” accompanied with an array of emojis. 

A text followed that one quickly simply saying “But seriously, if you’re not there tonight I’m never putting out again” 

Armie laughed aloud setting his phone down before pacing over to his luggage to dress for tonight. He eyed the tracksuit briefly, smirking to himself at the thought of Timmy’s reaction if he wore that to dinner, before settling on something more appropriate. Pocketing his phone and wallet he left the hotel thumbing down a cab to take him to the restaurant. He fired off a quick text to Timmy to let him know he was on his way, was mildly surprised when Timmy replied almost instantly that they were at the restaurant bar and everyone couldn’t wait to see him. 

Stepping into the mar Armie barely had chance to look around before a feminine voice called to him “La muvi star!” Grinning Armie turned to the direction of that voice and was met by the hands-on Timmy’s mum grabbing his face and planting a kiss on each cheek before hauling him in for a hug “It’s so good to see you sweetheart” 

“you too Mrs. Chamalet, you’re looking as radiant as ever” Armie caught Timmy’s eye roll behind his mother and resisted the urge to pull a face at him. 

“such a smooth talker our muvi star” She replied looking pleased as she releasing him allowing her husband to take her place, shaking his hand with a genial smile and greetings no less enthusiastic. 

God Armie had missed this. This easy parental affection which he had never experienced growing up. He envied Timmy but was glad he had never had to fight for his parents' approval, that their love was unconditional. As parents’ should be. A hand on his arm brought him out of his maudlin turn of thoughts. Timmy now stood in front of him, “come on man, I’m starving. Way to be late” 

“be quiet brat” Armie laughed and followed the family throught to the restaurant where they were directed to a booth in a quieter section by the waitress. Small talk was made, drinks were served, menus were perused. Armie delighted in the pleasant, easy company, relishing Timmy’s laid back attitude once again quick to laugh. 

“No, mum, you should have seen him... a bear learning to dance would have looked more comfortable than he did” Laughter rang over the table. 

Armie shaking his head ruefully as Mrs Chamalet tried to come to his defense, he was about to open his mouth when a hand landed on his thigh and squeezing gently began to stroke upwards. He snuck a glance towards Tim who was listening to his mum speak with a look of rapt attention. Seeking a gap in conversation Armie leant towards Tim and hissed “what is your hand doing, this is hardly the place” 

Timmy turned to him a banal expression fixed on his face and simply raised an eyebrow “I’m sorry is this a problem?” His hand abruptly travelled up and was just shy of its target and Armie’s hand shot down to halt its progression. 

“Timmy come on, you’re killing me here” pleaded Armie, eyes wide. 

An insolent eye roll and the hand returned to its owner a sulky frown threatening to break out. 

“We’ll have plenty of time later, don’t make me do something I’ll regret in front of your parents” Armie smiled to soften the words and moved his foot so it rested next to Timmy’s, smiling again when Timmy nudged his foot so it rested on his, the significance of the gesture lost on neither of them. 

“no nose bleeds, eh Tim?” Armie quipped. 

“shut up old man, eat your damn food” Timmy retorted, before turning his attention back to his parents and to the half-eaten food in front of him as his foot remained firmly under Armies. 

The meal began to wind down, empty plates whipped away, and bottles of wine nearly emptied. Conversation traded for contented smiles. The bill was paid after much negotiating on who would pay what. 

“Timmy darling, your father and I are going to head back, it’s late for us two oldies, you two young ‘uns feel free to stay out” the words thrown out around a self-deprecating laugh. 

“Hey, uh, if it’s too late I’ll just stay at Armie’s ok? Don’t want to wake you both up” Timmy smiled angelically up at the indulgent smiling face of his mum. 

“of course, Mon chéri we’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night, stay safe” Kisses were exchanged and the elder Chamalet’s took their leave, laughter and smiles following them out as they weaved their way through the tables, stopping to wave one and blow one last kiss before they left for the night. 

“Damn Timmy, that was pretty smooth of you” Armie said breaking the comfortable silence that had formed in Timmy’s parents absence. “God, it was so good to see them though, I’ve had a great night” 

Timmy’s smile stretched as he met Armie’s eyes “me too, what say we get out of here?” a lascivious wink followed causing them both to burst out laughing. 

“ok, I take it back, there’s nothing smooth about you at all” indignant spluttering met this but before Timmy could build up more of a protest Armie interjected, 

“come on, Carissima, let’s get out of here” and led them both out the restaurant. They walked together side by side, hands occasionally brushing and the space between them was becoming negligible the further they walked as bodies subconsciously were drawn to each other. 

They had only walked for five minutes from the restaurant when Armie grabbed Tim’s arm and pulled him into a darkened side alley. 

“the hell are you....oomph” Timmy’s words were cut off as Armie brought their lips together with a passion that spoke of weeks apart, a desire having been pent up and finally released. Teeth clashed as tongues met, hands roamed and bodies melded together. 

“God, I’ve missed this so much” Armie panted into Timmy’s mouth. “missed you so much” he managed before he mouthed down Timmy’s jaw, delighted in the soft sounds elicited. 

Timmy’s hand strayed down Armie’s chest cataloging each crest and divot longing to be touching bare skin as his other hand comes up to grip Armie’s hair, holding him in place. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop” chanted Timmy, the sound driving Armie wild, he brought his hand up Timmy’s back having missed the way he felt in his arms as the other tightens and brings their bodies flush against each other. Their hips meet with a spark of electricity and Armie moans helplessly, a wordless benediction between them. 

“We should take this back to the hotel” he pants out between breaths, knowing he won’t be able to restrain himself much longer. He’s waited too long for this. They both have, if Timmy’s desperate gasps and frantic motions are anything to go by. Reluctantly he pulls himself away eliciting a whine from Timmy’s open mouth, lips trying to follow his as he pulls back. 

“You’re such a tease” Timmy manages to say, eyes hooded with desire, lips shiny slick open and begging for more. 

“Pot. Kettle. Come on, let’s take this somewhere more horizontal” Armie says taking Timmy’s hand in his, thumb soothing over his knuckles, and pulling him off the wall, keeping him close unwilling to allow any space between them, not now they have reconnected and steering them in the direction of the hotel. 

Their feet echo on the pavement arrthymically as they stumble against each other in their haste to get to the hotel, Armie peers at Timmy whose face turns toward him, eyes bright, cheeks pink whether with excitement or the extra glasses of wine at dinner. Armie leans down to plant a kiss at the end of his nose, laughing when Timmy pushes him away. Both too caught up in this night, in each other to worry if anyone could see them. 

Giggling, Timmy pulls them along as the hotel comes into sight. Letting go of Armie’s hand as they step into the lobby, Armie letting him walk in front as they head for the elevator. 

Standing in the elevator Armie feels the tension between them, feels hyperaware of every little nuance between them, each exhale and inhale, each subtle shift of long limbs. Tension a taught wire between them threatening to break at any moment bringing them crashing together on an inevitable collision course. 

Finally, the door closed behind them and they were alone. Timmy walked into the room fingers trailing over the desk, lamp, before coming to stand by the window eyes taking in the scene outside. 

“not much of a view huh?” looking at the window at the air conditioning units atop smaller buildings around him, lit up by the glow of hotel windows, street signs and the various lights that shone from the city. 

Armie slanted his eyes over to where Tim stood framed by the subtle glow of the world outside. “I’ve got all the view I need” 

“oh god did you seriously just say that” Tim’s eyes rolled hard, affection laced his voice though and Armie knew he enjoyed the attention as much as he was embarrassed by it. Sitting on the bed Armie patted the space next to him, waggled his eyebrows expectantly and watched as Timmy prowled towards him suddenly feeling like prey as Timmy climbed into his lap, arms looping around his neck bringing their foreheads together 

“I’ve missed this” a declaration, whispered between lips. 

“I’ve missed you” a confession, brought to life by earnest eyes, and hands gripping tight. 

His eyes falling closed he pressed his lips to Timmys lightly, before pulling back then he brushed their lips together once, twice, three times. Keeping the pressure gentle losing himself in the feel of those plush lips against his, he moved forward again and before he could pull back this time Timmy crushed his mouth to Armies, holding him in place letting their lips glide against each other, bringing his tongue to swipe across Armies lower lip and Armie was hopeless but to open his mouth and allow Timmy fully access, as he already had to his body and heart. 

Armie could feel Timmy’s arousal against him as the younger man's hips made aborted little movements against his, as nimble fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt, splaying it open inviting open-mouthed kisses open the taut muscle within. “Easy now” Armie soothed to Timmy’s increasingly frantic movements. Armie pulled back and quickly divesting himself of his shirt, moved up the bed pulling Timmy with him so that when he lay down he’d be able to be the full length of Tim’ body against his. Timmy threw his tee over his shoulder with a cheeky grin before continuing with his exploratory kisses. 

Armie groaned and tried to resist slipping a hand into those tempting curls as Timmy placed open mouthed kisses down his abdomen to the v of his hips 

“god T, feels so good....I’ve been wanting this for so long.... been too long” 

Timmy looked up then form his ministrations “I’ve thought about this every night since we were last together, you-you've no idea how much I...” the sentence was left hanging as Armie pulled him up to bring their lips together again, letting his hands roam over the lithe body over his, pausing over the waistband, dipping his fingers below and brushing the sensitive skin, earning him a breathy chuckle 

“that tickles you fuck” trying to wriggle away but Armie grabbed him close again, large hands keeping him firmly in place. 

“stay still brat, don’t make me get the ropes out” Armie chuckled as his hands made quick work of the buttons and he slipped a hand under the soft fabric of underwear feeling the swollen flesh underneath. 

Timmy let loose a low moan as his hips rocked into Armie’s hand. “we’ll save that for next time” he stuttered out as the hand surrounding him started moving, teasing with slow methodical strokes. 

“shit, you can’t just spring that on a man Timmy” Armie ground out, hips bucking up trying to find friction for himself. Timmy’s only reply was a plea “faster, come on Armie, need you” a slim hand worked its way to Armie’s waistband “god, shit, help me get these off” 

Releasing his grip Armie quickly undid his trousers and pulled them off, as Timmy struggled to get his off, both finally divested of their last remnants clothing Armie took in his fill of Timmy’s body, slender but still defined, blessed with the touch of youth still, no middle ages spread threatening to soften his torso, Armie wanted it all growled low “c’mere” and pulled timmy onto him, grabbing both their cocks in one hand, slicking them both up with pre-cum as he stroked them both, Timmy crying out in pleasure biting at Armies neck, throat, chest. Armie thought of warning Tim about marks but couldn’t much find the will to care as those magnificent lips worshipped his body and Timmy hips stuttered over his ministrations. “so close, ah I'm close” Timmy panted out between breaths and bites and soothing licks. 

“let go for me Tim, wanna see you cum” Armie could feel his own orgasm building the familiar pressure building up, he knew Tim was so close too, the little noises, stuttering of his hips, Armie bit Tim’s ear lobe and as his hand continued stroking them both whispered in in his ear “come for me” Timmy let out a gasp following by a moan as his orgasm overtook him. Armie felt the warmth spreading over his hand and with a few more strokes followed Timmy over the edge. Timmy had collapsed open him open mouth pants against his neck, as Armie extricated his hand from between their bodies, giving it a quick wipe on the sheets before bringing both arms around his lovers back. One hand splayed over his shoulder blade the other rubbing soothing circles down his back heedless of the drying mess between them. 

Timmy moved and made a disgusted noise, “ugh that felt gross” he whined not making any attempt to move and clean up. 

“You wanna get a shower clean up” inquired Armie, making no move himself, instead allowing himself to enjoy this moment of calm in the aftermath of their passion 

“I don’t wanna mooovvee” came the pathetic sounding voice again, the extended syllables adding to the faux distress. 

“mmm stay here and cuddle and quit you’re whining then.” Armie snarked back, yelping when Tim pinched his side. 

“Be nice or there won’t be a round two” threatened Tim, though they both knew that was a threat he would never uphold. 

The two lapsed into peaceful silence, Armie lulled into a light doze by the even breathing and comfortable weight of the boy lying over him. He was brought to full alertness by Timmy moving to stand “come on old man, join me in the shower and I’ll let you wash my back” 

Rolling his eyes as retorting “now there’s an offer I can’t refuse” Armie rose and reached out to gather Tim in his arms bestowing a peck on his lips before leading them both into the bathroom. 

“I think this idea was better in theory” Armie muttered as he crouched to stand under the spray, quickly reaching out to grab Timmy who had almost been jostled out of the shower “shit, sorry” Tim laughed as he was righted and tucked an arm around Armie, “stop fidgeting you’re making this more awkward” 

“oh yeah, sure, I’m the one who’s making it awkward here, not the shower built for stupidly small people” Armie grumbled, frowning when Timmy slapped a hand over his mouth ending his rant before he could properly build up momentum. 

“you know... if you kneeled you’d fit better” Armie’s eyebrow rose at the suggestive tone, cock giving an interested twitch. 

Looking down, assessing the space Armie bobbed his head considering before folding his long legs to kneel before Timmy, cocking his head cheekily as he smirked up at Tim and asked “what would you like me to do now I’m down here” 

In reply Timmy stepped forward running a hand over Armies hair before he could start a sentence Armie dove forward and licked up one pale thigh before nuzzling into his groin, Timmy gasped stumbling forward bracing himself on Armies shoulders, spray from the shower pouring in rivulets down his arms to where his hands were locked on Armie. 

Armie looked up at Tim whose head was thrown back mouth open in a rictus of pleasure as he drove back to the task at hand and took the filling cock into his mouth tonguing it, teasing the slit as he bobbed his head up and down, Tim’s gasp and moans of pleasure barely audible above the spray of the shower but Armie strained to hear every one, letting them feed his own pleasure. “come on T, let me hear you” Armie asked before bringing his mouth back and taking Timmy in his mouth completely his nose buried in the pubic hair and the root, a shout issued above him fingers clenching on his skin and Armie repeated the same action, eliciting another loud moan from the young man above him. He brought his hands to Timmy’s cheeks and teased a finger down water slick skin, teasing the rim as he continued to suck and lick. 

“ahhh yes please, yes” Timmy chanted above him and Armie was pleased he’d thought to bring lube in as he applied a generous amount before slipping a finger into Timmy’s tight hole, easing it in gently giving Timmy time to adjust to the intrusion, his cock dripping pre-cum, hips stuttering unclear whether they want to thrust into the wet heat of the mouth around him or grind on the finger teasing within him. 

“another, can you take another T?” Armie looked up at Tim gauging his reaction saw him nod his head several times before breathing out “yes, yeah more more more” chanting the words like a Psalm as Armie answered his wishes applying more lube and easing a second finger into Timmy, putting his mouth and other hand to use to distract from any discomfort. He eased his fingers slowly into the tight heat, pumping in and out in time to the movement of his head, knowing it would drive Timmy wild, the sounds emanating from above proof of this “oh god, fuck, Armie yes, right there, fuck”, finding the sweet spot and massaging it relentlessly. Timmy pulled sharply on Armie’s hair “Ohh I’m gonna come..... I’m.. I’m” A loud groan accompanied the taste of bitter as Armie’s mouth filled with the pulsing of Timmy’s cock, he looked up and waited until Timmy met his eyes before swallowing it all down and licking his lips, “fuck, oh, that’s, oh god” Armie wanted to chuckle at Timmy’s eloquence but his member throbbed between his legs reminding him of stronger wants right now. 

Struggling to his feet, ignoring his protesting knees he swept Timmy into a hug, allowing the smaller boy to kiss him, letting him taste himself. Pulling back his kissed his way over Timmy’s jaw, teeth scraping an ear lobe “let me fuck you” pressing his cock against Timmy for evidence of his arousal. Timmy blissed out smile widened and he nodded, biting his lip as he turned around, pressing his forearms against the wall and dropping his head onto them, “come on Hammer, show me just what I’ve been missing” 

Needing no further encourage, Armie grabbed the lube, pouring some into his hand and slicking it over his cock he plastered himself over Timmy’s back, one strong arm wrapping itself over timmy’s torso the other reaching down to guide himself into the slicked hole, he pushed in gently, holding Timmy tight, “that’s it baby, you’re doing so good.” 

He pushed in further watching himself disappear into that incredible heat. Paused, looked up at Timmy kissing his shoulder “you ok baby? A firm nod, fingers flexing against the wall “me ok.” Another kiss to the pinked shoulder and Armie pushed in further before pulling out slightly and pushing in again. He groaned low in his throat and he thrusted shallowly a few more times before aligning their hips fully so he was fully seated. “God T, you feel amazing, so tight” Words were a struggle as the pleasure overtook his brain and his body acted through pleasure. He pulled out and thrust back in enjoying the slap of flesh, sounding obscene within the echoing shower. “Come on, I’m not made of glass, fuck me Armie, fuck me.” That was all the encouragement Armie needed before he was thrusting into the wet heat in front of him, loosing himself to the feel, the sounds of flesh on flesh, the noises of pleasure from Timmy and the way his hips rocked back to meet Armie’s thrusts. 

“Armie, Armie, Armie, Armie” Armie chanted his name as he thrust into Timmy, knowing it would be too long before they would get this chance again, and wanting to pour every last bit of himself into the man he loved. Timmy choked back a cry and responded in kind chanting his own name, giving himself over to Armie as Armie came with a muffled shout spilling inside Timmy. Dropping a hand to where Timmy’s as wrapped around himself, their two hands working together coaxing another orgasm, Timmy crying out as Armie milks it from him tight hole clenching around his spent cock. Several moments later Armie pulls out eliciing a soft gasp from Timmy. “Let's get you cleaned up messy boy, and go to bed” 

Timmy grumbles a reply “mostly your mess anyway” whilst reaching for the soap and lathering himself up before presenting it to Armie, “you agreed to wash my back remember?” 

Taking the soap, smiling indulgently, Armie moves his hands over Timmy’s body, the passionate urgency having passed leaving in its wake a contented laziness, hands exploring leisurely, soothingly, applying pressure to stiff muscles and sensitive skin. 

Thoroughly soaped and rinsed, Armie shuts of the water before leading Timmy out the shower, wrapping him up in a towel, the younger boy looks so soft and vulnerable it makes Armie’s heart clench in his chest and his breath stutter. He simply offers a tender kiss and brings them out into the bedroom where they each clamber in to the bed before meeting in the middle in a tangle of lazy limbs, worn out and sated by pleasure. Drowsy kisses are exchanged before Timmy drops his head on Armie’s broad chest. Armie pulls him in close dropping a kiss into the damp curls. “love you T” he whispers, unsure if the boy sprawled over him is still awake, pleased when he hears the sleep slurred reply “love you more.” Armie closes his eyes, letting the steady breathing of the younger man draw him into sleep. 

Armie wakes up in the morning to the sound of a muffled thump followed by a myriad of curses, he squints his eyes open to see Timmy leaning over the bed arm outstretched. “Fuck you doin’ T” he mumbles, smiling as the younger man looks up quickly, surprise on his face quickly morphing into a sheepish grin. “sorry man, didn’t meant to wake you” 

Armie pulls himself up onto one elbow and looks at Timmy “not sneaking out on me are you?” he asks sleep roughing his voice 

“You know me, hit it then quit it” Timmy replied, throwing in a wink before rolling back onto the bed and snaking an arm over Armies’ chest, fingers running through the abundance of chest hair as he nudges him to lie down again. 

“my mom text, told her I'd meet them after lunch ready to fly out” voice dropping at the end, Armie sensed his unhappiness and reaches out to touch his cheek to draw Timmy's eyes back to him. “it’s ok Tim, we’ll text all the time, we can call whenever, I'm always here when you need me” 

A grimace stole over Timmy's face “won't be the same though” he mumbles “you have the kids…. Liz” his sentence trails off, mouth twisting down. 

Armie sighs, “look Timmy, I'm not saying it won't be hard, ‘cause it will. But I’ll take you in any way I can because to live without you would ruin me. Please, don’t give up on us” 

Timmy pushed away from the bed exhaling with frustration “I’m not giving up here, do you really think you’ll have time for me, that you-you'll… GOD…you’ll go back to your perfect family and how can I compete with that, what am I in comparison? just a bit of fun on the side whilst we-we were....” tears slid down Timmy’s cheeks and Armie gathered him in his arms “Timmy, Timmy, shhh, it’s ok, please don’t say that, how can you think that after everything…. Can't you tell, we’ve been given the stars you and I and that is only given once” 

A wet chuckle met his words “stop quoting that dumb film at me” 

Armie pulled back and took Timmy’s face in his hands thumbs sweeping over the tear tracks staining his face “I love you Timmy, nothing is going to change that, when I get back I’m going sit down with Liz explain everything and figure this out, ok?” 

Hope flared in Timmy’s eyes as Armie continued “It’s not going to be easy, it’s not going to be smooth but I want you, so if you’ll have me please say you’ll give us a chance. I want to do right by you and my wife” Leaning down he pressed a kiss on Timmy’s brow, a kiss on his eyelid, his nose “please say you’ll wait for me” 

Timmy opened his eyes and looked at Armie, gaze serious and melancholic. For a brief moment Armies' heart froze, chest going tight, was this the moment Timmy ended all that they had? 

“If I could have you like this in my dreams every night of my life, I’d stake my entire life on dreams and be done with the rest” 

Relief flooded Armie and he captured Timmy’s mouth in a kiss, laughing softly “I thought we weren’t quoting that dumb movie” 

Timmy bit Armies lip drawing it into his own plush mouth “shut up and kiss me”, and Armie did again and again and again. 

Two weeks later and Armie was spending the day at the beach with his family, training his mind to not think of Timmy every moment of the day had proven useless but he was getting better at multi- tasking. He had yet to have the conversation with Liz, but knew he couldn’t wait much longer. 

Setting his drink down he picked up his phone opening the messaging app where Timmy’s name appeared at the top, surreptitiously glancing around he snapped a quick selfie, shirt off, sunglasses on, tongue peeking between grinning lips. “hey baby, what you wearing” he captioned the picture before pressing send. Leaning back Armie watched as Liz paddled with Harper in the ocean, the littles girls delighted squeals making him chuckle, Liz looking over and arm extended in a wave, Armie smiled in return before turning his attention back to his phone. 

Multiple replies blinked up at him “woah, warn a guy, almost popped a boner”, “I’m wearing the usual... my skimpy nightgown and matching lace underwear”, “winky face, winky face” 

Chuckling Armie quickly replied “pics, now.” 

Armie stifled a groan when the next message came through, reaching down to adjust his shorts to hide the beginnings of an erection “Oohh daddy, you know I like it when you get demanding” 

Taking a breath and looking rolling his eyes to the sky Armie replied “you’re getting me all riled up on a public beach, when I get arrested for public indecency I hope you’re prepared to bail me out” 

Timmy’s reply came through seconds later “you started it old man. How is this for you?” the picture that followed had Armie’s pulse jump, Timmy in the bathroom, tee pulled up exposing a lean stomach, jeans undone and slung low, underwear tight and doing nothing to conceal the erection there. A caption read “what would you do if you were here right now” 

“Give me a minute, I need to get somewhere more private...” Armie hastily replied standing and signaling to Liz. “I’ve got a headache, I’m going to head in for a bit, you alright here sweetheart? He called over to his wife. 

Nodding she jogged over to where he stood “sure baby, too much sun?” she teased “get some rest, we’ll see you later” offering him a peck on the cheek before he knelt down to kiss his daughters sticky face laughing when she tried to shove the rest of her ice cream in his face. “see you both later” he said in parting as he made his way back to their house on the beach front, phone safely tucked in his pocket. 

Safely inside Armie shut the door after entering the bedroom and sent a text to Timmy “you still ready for me baby” 

The reply was all the answer he needed, a picture of Timmy with a hand wrapped around his erect cock, tip already leaking. Armie sucked in a breath arousal hitting him like a punch in the gut. He instantly video called, needing to hear the soft sounds of arousal he knew his Timmy would be making right now. 

The video connected, Timmy’s flushed face coming into focus, “Armie” he panted, “I need you here, talk to me, what do you want me to do” 

“baby boy, look at the state you’re in, let me see you stroking yourself” 

The video abruptly shifted, rustling noise as Timmy re-positioned himself before the video showed his erect cock, his hand stroking up and down slowly, lithe body in the background. Short little gasps and cut off groans provided the perfect soundtrack to make Armie’s blood sing. 

“God, T, you’re so gorgeous, you’re so good, that’s it- take it nice and slow, I want to see you take your time” Armie moved his own hand into his trousers, palming his erection in time to Timmy’s strokes. 

“Armiieeeee” Timmy whined high in his throat, hand picking up pace “talk to me, show me all of you” 

Rearranging the camera and taking himself in hand Armie asked “can you see this Timmy? See what you do to me? God you drive me wild, if I was there I would kiss every inch of you, make you feel all of me” 

“ahhh” Timmy gasped out “want to feel you, your hands, mouth... yess” 

“I’m gonna kiss my way all the way down your chest, I’m going to kiss your stomach, then take all off you in my mouth let you set the pace, do you want that” coaxed Armie, loving the way Timmy’s hand sped up the pace, the way his cock twitched and leaked, enjoyed having this effect on him. 

“yes..god.. Yes, all of that, love your mouth, want it on me” Timmy begged one hand gripping the bathroom counter as he jerked off for the camera. 

Armie felt his orgasm closing in, the spectacle of Timmy’s show sending arousal thrumming around his body and straight to his cock. “you gonna come for me Tim? I want you to come, imagine I can feel it, taste it” 

“oh god... Armie.. I’m going to come, ok I’m going to..ahhh” Timmy came, spilling over the counter as he leant on it for support in a post orgasm haze. The video briefly going dark before Tim regained his senses and held it up “shit, that was so good.” 

Armie hummed, hand loosening from his twitching cock, groping for something to clean up with “you’re so beautiful, I wish I could kiss you now” 

Sadness creeped into Tim’s eyes as he replied “I wish you could too, soon though yes?” Armie heard a muffled knock over the video “oh shit!” Tim exclaimed “I’ve got to go I’ll text ok? Love you” 

“love you too” Armie replied before the call clicked off. Looking at the mess he’d made, he stood and awkwardly walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. Presented properly he headed to the kitchen to start prepping dinner for his family. Duty always beckons. Tonight however, he resolved to tell Liz the truth. 

Armies stomach churned, he couldn't concentrate, Liz had asked him a couple of times of everything was alright and he's assured her it was. Trying to find the right time to tell her. He picked up his phone, unlocked it then put it down again the nervous energy causing him to fidget. Excusing himself to go to the bathroom he stared at his reflection and gave himself a stern talking to. He’d go back out sit down with his beautiful wife and explain he’d fallen in love with his co star. Maybe he’d get lucky and she would forgive him. Maybe he didn’t deserve forgiveness. Enough! He thought and splashing water on his face to calm down he headed back out. Walking into the living room saying “Liz sweetheart, we need to talk” 

He was interrupted from explaining further by Liz cutting across him “you’re damn right we need to talk, what the hell is this?” she demanded thrusting something into his hands. Looking down he saw it was his phone, photo gallery open, perfectly innocent except for the pictures from this morning of Tim. Shit. He had forgotten to delete them. “liz, listen it’s not what it looks like” he began 

“Not what it looks like? Well then tell me what the hell is going on??” Liz stood glaring at him, hand on one hip the other raking through her hair. Even in this moment she looked beautiful, a force of nature. 

“we were just goofing around, it didn’t mean anything” no no he hadn’t meant to say that, wasn’t this where he confessed everything? “I mean…” he tried to say but Liz got there quicker 

“I’ve seen the messages. Sexting, seriously? How long has this been going on Armie? Is this an actual thing?” 

Sighing Armie sank into the nearest chair burying his head in his hands “it wasn’t supposed to happen like this, I didn’t want you to find out this way” 

“find what out exactly? Lizs voice wobbled but she remained strong, Armie was so proud her, he really didn’t deserve her. 

“me and Tim, I mean, Timmy and I. Shit. We’re close. Really close. Liz, I think I love him. He says he loves me. I don’t want to hurt you but I don’t know what to do” Armie choked out, tears running freely down his face, 

“I’m going to make it real easy for you. Get out. Now. I can’t look at you.” Armie stood scrambling towards her “please not like this, give me a chance to explain” he pleaded 

Liz stepped away eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. “Armie please, just leave. I need some space to think this over. Give me that much at least.” 

Armie nodded silently moving to leave “what about the kids? I don’t want them to think..” here he trailed off unsure of how to finish. 

“I’ll tell them you were called away to shoot or something” Liz answered before turning away, perhaps finally succumbing to the years held in her eyes. 

Armie gathered up the belongings he would need for a few nights away. “I’m sorry” he whispered to Liz’s hunched back before leaving the house. Thumbing down a taxi he gave directions to the nearest hotel. After procuring a room he sat on the bed, duffel bag slumped at his feet made to grab his phone but misery overtook him, and he fell back and cried until he had nothing left to give and fell asleep. 

Waking in the morning Armie had a moment of confusion, where was he? This isn’t his bed at home? Blinking open his eyes as awareness settled back into him the fight from the night before played through his head. Reaching out for his phone he quickly checked to see if Liz had been in contact. She would contact him, right? He should give her some space. Or should he message her and grovel/explain? Thoughts running circles through his head his fingers acted automatically and chose the option likely to comfort him. He called Tim. 

Two rings turned to four, turned to six and Armie was on the brink of hanging up when a voice answered groggily “Hey Armie, is that you? What’s up?” something knotted unfurled in Armie’s chest at hearing Tim’s voice. 

“Timmy” he exhaled, “It’s Liz, she uh, she kicked me out” 

Suddenly sounding much more alert Timmy exclaimed “What! You’re joking! Are you ok? What's happened?” 

Closing his eyes as he relived the memory Armie replied “she found the pictures of you on my phone. Must have left it unlocked, why didn’t I delete them? So stupid. She freaked out. I told her I love you. She didn’t handle it well” 

“fuuucckk. Arms I’m sorry it went down this way. Tell me what you need, do you want me to come over?” 

Armie fumbled for a reply. He didn’t know what he needed, he just knew he didn’t want this. 

Timmy cut off the lingering silence “Look, where are you staying? Come here, stay with me” 

Armie ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he replied “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, aren’t you still in London. I can’t just leave town now” 

Timmy interrupted “No, what? I flew in yesterday, I did message you but since it wasn’t a dick pic you probably ignored it” 

A tired chuckle escaped his lips as he replied “I’ll be over in an hour or so. I’ll tell you everything” 

“See you soon, I love you, stay strong” Armie rung off, Timmy’s words creating a barrier against all the negative thoughts rushing to get it. He ordered breakfast off room service, had a quick shower then left the hotel to get a cab to where Timmy was waiting for him. 

As soon as the cab pulled up, the front door opened and Timmy was there ushering him into the warmth of his home and then into the warmth of his arms, Armie slumped into the smaller body, head tucked into Timmy’s neck. He let out a shaky breath as he allowed himself to take in the comfort from this hug, Timmy rubbing small circles in his back chanting in his ear “You’re ok, it’s going to be ok, we’ll work it out”


End file.
